Cupid's Dilemma
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Roxas is a modern day Cupid. As a hobby, he sets up couples. But spending time doing so leaves him loveless. Bring in the new guy, Axel, to win his heart over. Problem is, Roxas can't stand him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership to any of these characters! In no way, shape, or form do I have any legal access to these characters. Just writing this break my heart.

**A/N: **Yet another fanfiction I have started without finishing the rest. There is something seriously wrong with me! Anyways, this is a Shounen Ai, meaning guy on guy action ( and a little bit of lesbian on the side). You have been warned. Couples include: Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku, Slephie and Tidus and Yuna, Kairi and Selphie (gasp! Lebians!), Namine and Marluxia, Zexion and Demyx, Olette and Hayner, and any other couple I fell like inserting! Mwahaha (couples not set in stone). Now this is mainly a AkuRoku but this chapter is strictly Riku and Sora. Why? Because its a prologue to the story. You will see when i put the next chapter up that this is not a Riku/Sora story!! Anyways, on with the show! (REVIEW!!)

**Cupid's Dilemma**

**Prologue: It started with a bang**

_(Roxas POV)_

"I can't believe she broke up with me!" whined my twin brother, Sora. He leaned over my desk, mourning the loss of his girlfriend, Kairi.

I stare at him in disbelief. "You didn't think you guys would actually last right? You two had the most pathetic relationship I've ever seen. First, she isn't your type. Second, you dated her because you were bored! Seriously Sora." I sighed in annoyance. This has got to be the 5th girl that didn't work out.

He pouted slightly. "Sorry for not wanting to be alone. You should get a lover yourself and then you'll see what I mean by the joys of another's company, Roxas."

I leaned back in my chair, not really wanting to deal with his stupid antics. So what if I don't have a lover? I'm happy without one thank you very much. "Look Sora. If you want a real relationship, I can help you out. But you have to trust me on who I pick."

His eyes brightened tremendously. He grasp my hands as he exclaimed, "Really?!" I nodded my head in reply. He then did this little dance in his seat as I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon." I said as I pulled him out of my classroom. It was currently lunch break so we had the luxury of going on a love hunt. We walked through the corridors, to the second year's classrooms. He looked around curiously as I led the way. I stopped when we reached the school rooftop doorway. Outside stood a group of people adn in the midst of the crowd stood my target.

"Him." I stated as I pointed a small finger at a tall silver haired boy. He laughed as he talked about something with his friends, completely oblivious to what was in store for him.

Sora raised an eyebrow at me. "Riku? As in the super popular jock Riku who I haven't spoke with for 4 years?" He kept on staring at me as if I were insane.

"Yes." I stated bluntly. I don't think he would have expected me to choose a guy for him. But I knew in my gut that Riku was perfect for Sora. When they were younger they got along so well, like the perfect couple. But then Riku went to junior high and they drifted apart. Riku joined the sporty crowd and Sora mingled with the arts. End of friendship.

He shook his head. "No way." as he tried to scamper off but I held him back. Holding tightly onto his slim wrist, I took us to the prey. I tapped Riku on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to us, surprised as Sora was when I showed him my choice.

"Roxas. Sora?" he said the latter name in a softer tone. Guess you can't really prance up to an old buddy and expect it not to be uncomfortable. He waved to his basketball buddies telling them to leave, and they complied. "This is rather unexpected."

Sora was trying to hide behind me, wishing the ground would swallow him up. I flung him in front of myself and said, "Sora needs help in math. I know your a genius in that subject so I thought you could help him out."

Riku stared at the me confused. "Wait. Why me?"

Sora was starting to panic slightly. I could see him shaking. "Because I'm too busy to deal with it. Now, play nice." I stated as I waved to them as I walked away. I set up the meeting, now it was up to them to make some magic.

_(Sora POV)_

Damn you Roxas! How could you do this to me! I said to get me a nice girl, not to rekindle an old friendship. I looked up at Riku who was still trying to assess the whole situation at hand. This was hopeless.

"I'm sorry. Roxas was just being an idiot." I say knowing things would be better if I just left. He stares at me with his aqua marine eyes, still lost. "I don't need help with anything." I started to walk off knowing that staying would only hurt. I hadn't talk to the guy in years! Seeing him now, happy without me, broke my heart.

He grabbed the collar of my uniform, pulling me to a halt. I looked back at him perplexed. "Then why are you here?" he asked, looking for some insight to what was going on.

I sighed. "Roxas said he wanted to help me in my pathetic love life so he brought me here. He said that you would be a good match. I told him that it was ridiculous but he insisted." My cheeks started to redden. Its embarrassing to tell your ex friend that you brother says you make a cute couple.

"Oh." he said, not really knowing how to react. I can't blame him though. He lets go of my shirt and I begin to walk off again. I take a couple of steps until for the umpteenth time I'm stopped.

I roll my eyes in aggravation. Really, I just want to leave! It's awkward staying here and I'm not a fan of being in strange situations. "What!" I say in a peeved voice as I turn my head to the culprit.

Riku winces slightly. He hesitates before talking, scared I might go off on him again. "And what about you?" he asks. I'm totally confused.

"What about me?" I asked for him to clarify.

He looks straight into my eyes. "Do you think we'd make a good couple?" I did not expect that.

I blush really hard. "Us?" I stuttered, I've totally lost my cool now. I haven't conversed with this guy for years and he's asking if we would make a good couple? Sure, I had a little bit of a crush on him when I was younger but that was forever ago. There is no us anymore no matter how much I once wanted it.

He waited for an answer. I could see him getting more anxious by the second. I avert my eyes as I answer him. "You left me." I said quietly, pain visible in my voice. I feel a lump growing in my throat. "You enter junior high and never bothered to call ever again." I felt tears building up but I hold them back.

He opens his mouth in shock. "What are you talking about? You were the one who ignored me!" He retorts. I look up at him angry. What the hell was he talking about.

"I didn't do anything! I see you walking along one day and you turned away ignoring my existence!" I shout at him.

He clenches his fists. "That's because you didn't reciprocate my feelings!" Wait, what is he talking about. "I sent you that letter and you never responded. How do you think I would feel?!"

I look to him in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" he asks, anger still rising. "I slipped a letter in your mail box confessing how much you meant to me. I said to meet me in the secret spot if you felt the same way."

I shook my head vigorously. " You did not! I never got a love letter from you."

"You didn't?" he says dumbfounded.

"No!" I shriek. This is why we drifted. Because of some stupid misunderstanding?

Then he began to laugh. Laugh! I glare at him. "This isn't funny!" I cry exasperated. He doesn't stop though. He clutches his stomach from laughing so hard.

"I can't believe it!" He says through his fit of giggles. "I'm so damn stupid!" I could agree with him on that one. "I thought you didn't show because you didn't like me. This is so pathetic!"

"Are you kidding?" I fumed, "I had the fattest crush on you. If I had gotten that letter I would have been there in a heart beat." There. Now he knew my feelings. I could just die.

He stops laughing as he smiles at me. The smile I loved so much and I can't help but smile back. "I'm sorry for jumping to stupid conclusion years ago."

"You should be." I jest as he playfully punches me in the shoulder. We laugh together this time as we lean comfortably against the fence. Side by side we sit there, a peaceful silence floating about.

Slowly, I felt his hand tangle with mine, and I let him. He turns to me and says. "Sora, be mine?" I chuckle at the line he uses to win my heart.

"Yes." I answer as I sneeze his hand lightly. He bends down slightly, I can feel his warm breath on my face. I close my eyes, giving him permission. He swoops further and captures my lips, kissing me sweetly. He detaches himself and leans his side against mine.

If this is a dream don't ever wake me up.

_(Roxas POV)_

"It went well I'm guessing?" I say as the two of them walk over to me, hand in hand. It was after school and I didn't get a chance to meet up with Sora until now.

"Yes it did." Sora says gleefully. I could tell he was on cloud nine.

Riku looks at his wrist, staring at the navy blue watch. "I have to go. Practice starts soon."

Sora nods as he lets loose his lovers hand. "Ok." he says disappointed but understanding that Riku has a life other than him. "Call me when you get home, alright?" Sora asks in a shy tone.

Riku bends down and kisses the brunet on the forehead. "Of course." he replies as he heads over to his club.

Sora watches as Riku leaves, his eyes never leaving the silver haired teen. I wave a hand in front of his face in order to snap him back into reality. We head off towards our house.

"Thanks Roxas." he says quietly.

"Anytime." I reply.

Sora and Riku were the first couple I ever set up and they wouldn't be the last. After this event, Sora forced me into the business of putting people together, saying how I was made for the job. Now I am a modern day Cupid, on a conquest to fill the world with loving couples. But, if I'm always setting up others, what happens to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All character's belong to Square Enix or Disney.

**Warning:** Contains gay, lesbian, and straight relationships.

**A/N: **Yeah, finally found out how to right this fic. I wanted to make it either an 'another life' fic or something else. Either way, I found out how to put this story into play. I need to finish one fic before summer or else I'll be very dissapointed with myself. And I am so happy! I got Artist of the Month at school! Yay! By the way, this chapter is un-beta-ed, so expect an abundance of mistakes. Sorry for the lack of none updates!!!!!

**Cupid's Dilemma**

**Chapter One: The Beauty of Clichés**

_Roxas POV_

"Roxas!" beckoned an airy voice from behind. I turned to see who had called my name, but I already knew who it was by the sound of her voice.

"Morning, Selphie." I greeted, waiting for her to catch up. She did such, and then tried to catch her breath. She must have been running around a lot to be so breathless, considering she was rather fit.

"Morning." she said as her breath started to settle. She then brushed herself off, straightening her posture to fix the damage of running. "I need your help." she said, getting straight to the point. I hadn't expected anything else, considering that's what most people needed when they searched for me.

"Go ahead." I said urging her on. She led us to a nearby bench, sitting down as I followed suit. It was still early, so school wouldn't start for at least another half an hour.

"Well," she said as she tried to gather her thoughts. She looked up to the sky, hoping it would contain the answers to all her problems. "I've been having these weird dreams lately." she started as she clenched her blue skirt in her fists. She was obviously struggling with this confession. "Actually, it's been going on for some time now," she said, her cheeks starting to color red.

"What are these dreams about?" I asked, not really as interested as I should be. But most of my 'clients' needed to be urged into talking before they did. Just the way people work.

"Um," her face became a darker shade of red. "They're about someone." she said ambiguously. She darted her eyes, looking ever so guilty. "But they're not about Tidus." She added.

This piqued my interest. Selphie and Tidus had been going out for some time now. Personally, I didn't think they were that great of a match. They just didn't fit right together. "Who are they about?" I asked, sincerely wanting to know.

She paused for a moment, inhaling a deep breath. "Kairi." she blurted out, her head hung low in embarrassment. Selphie was almost never so timid.

I nodded, understanding her problem. She was having feeling for her best friend who was a girl while she was already dating someone else. Simple enough. "Alright," I said, preparing my verdict. "I want you to confirm these feelings. I want you to make sure that it's Kairi you like, and not Tidus. No jumping the gun. Take it slow, and make sure this is what is right."

She nodded energetically, delighted to have a solution. "Thank you so much Roxas!" she chimed, her peppy attitude shining through. I gave her a half smile in return.

"Anytime."

_Axel POV_

"…Here's your I.D. -it'll get you in to school events or other things on a student discount-" said the women behind the desk in a robot voice. She'd obviously didn't find her job so inviting after all the years. High school kids were rather tiring. I would know because I'm currently on my final year of high school. "… and your schedule." she reached over to the printer where my soon-to-be daily routine sat. She grabbed another paper while grabbing my schedule. "This is a map, it'll get you to your classes."

She gave me my survival kit, then turned back to her computer where she had been playing online poker. She was done with me, and I was done with her rude exterior. I left, no farewells needed for such a women. She was too engrossed with her game to have heard me anyway.

I walked out of the office, taking in my surroundings as I went. The halls where scattered with random teens, talking to there friends about something useless. I secretly wished I had someone to do that with, but being new meant being alone. For now, at least.

I missed the old gang. Demyx's childish attitude, Zexion's apathetic attitude, Larxene's psychopathic ways… I even miss Marluxia! Him and his flower power which was no match with his deep voice. But it was my choice to move here. There was something I needed to do on Destiny Islands and I would do anything to achieve it. Even abandon my friends.

I wandered the halls aimlessly, having time before classes start. I found myself walking down a flight of stairs (I must have trekked upwards during my musings). As I turned the corner to go further down, I bumped into something that reached my mid chest.

Because I'm obviously bigger than what ever I hit, the other person started to fall backwards, down the flight of stairs. Out of instinct, I reach forward, trying to stop the inevitable. They were already too far back to pull up, so instead I joined them in a painful fall.

And Jill went tumbling after, so to say.

We laid in a tangle of limbs- I was sprawled across his chest while his leg overlapped mine. I winced slightly, my shoulder slightly aching. Nothing hurt too much, so I assumed I was okay.

A painful moan came from beneath me, belonging to the person I had knocked over. I used my arms to push myself to hover over him, not really able to move because of our intertwined legs.

I came in contact with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

They were a piercing blue, like the sky had turned cold. They were narrowed slightly, the person to whom they belonged must have been beyond angry. Long eyelashes complimented the eyes, making me wonder if I was atop a girl or boy. If it was a girl, she had a rather low voice and absolutely no chest.

"Do you mind?" He asked offended, his eyes turning even colder. Perhaps I stared too long. But who could blame me, his eyes were astonishing. Even if he was ugly I think I would like him just because of the eyes.

"No, not really." I quipped smiling. I made no attempt to move, and not because I really couldn't. I was beginning to like the position we were in.

His glare become colder, if that was even possible. "Get off." he commanded as he tired to shove me off of him. But his attempt was in vain, his pushing only caused me to fall on my back, him now on top of me.

I chuckled slightly, and his frown only increased. "Really now," I began, looking him straight in his alluring eyes. "If you wanted to be on top, you could have just asked."

He froze, processing my provocative words. A slight blush sprinkled across his face, showing he understood my little comment. I normally wasn't so flirtatious unless it got me a free meal. But this boy could be an exception.

His face became a darker red, but this time it was out of anger. "Asshole!" he spat as he pried us apart in a hurry. He obviously didn't take my comment all too well. Maybe he wasn't one of the flirting types. He began to stomp off, heading down the first years' floor. I remained on the ground, watching him storm off angrily.

After he was no longer in sight, I picked myself off the floor, brushing myself off so I didn't look too disheveled. I was about to head up the stairs when something caught my eye. On the ground lay a checkered wallet, begging to be searched. So I complied.

I opened the wallet, coming in contact with a familiar face. One that had so sweetly called me profanities. I scanned over the card, reading the name.

"Hikari, Roxas." I mumbled the name. A smile plastered on my face. I placed the item in my pocket, heading back up the stairs. School would start any moment now, and I didn't want to be late on my first day. I would wait until lunch to return Cinderella's glass slipper.

_Roxas POV_

I walked --no, stomped-- down the halls in a frustrated fit. I shuddered as I thought of the random encounter I had with the strange red head. I clenched my fists. "So typical," I muttered as I opened the door to my homeroom.

A group of teens sat around in a blob, all conversing happily. Their eyes fell to me as I walked in, not bothering to hide my anger. Without a word, a plopped down in my seat, which was included in the blob, and crossed my arms in a huff.

There was a confused silence, each teen looked to each other, waiting for someone to speak.

"Um, Roxas? Is something wrong?" asked my blonde companion, Namine. Her soft look would make people assume she was quiet, but she was much more assertive than assumed.

"With that guy there is," I answered, my teeth clenched so hard it almost hurt. Again, they looked about in confusion. So I continued. "I bumped into this guy earlier, and he had the nerve to hit on me." It was the simplified version, but I refused to go into details of my story.

"Really?" piped up the cheerful voice of my twin, Sora. He was seated on the heater, in between his boyfriend, Riku's legs. "Did you get his number?" He asked innocently, completely disregarding my innate hatred for the stranger.

I glared at him. "Obviously not." I retorted.

Sora pouted in return. "Oh, come on Roxas! Talk about missing the chance of a life time." I continued to glare.

"Sounds like a cheesy romance novel, if you ask me." Hayner, my best friend, added. He was slouched in a seat next to me, his face indifferent to my story.

"What did he look like?" asked Olette, her eyes shining with curiosity. Of course, she wanted to know, considering she was a closet fan girl. Most of the girls in our group were.

A picture of the stranger filled my mind, making blood rush to my face angrily. "Vibrant red hair," I moved my hands around my head, trying to show the spikes, "piercing green eyes with tattoos under each," I pointed to the top middle of my cheeks, drawing the black tattoos with my finger tips, "Dark thin lips," I tapped my own lips, "And really tall." I held my right hand high above my head. "Oh yeah, he was also rather skinny, with slightly wide hips." I had no idea how I knew all this, considering it was our first meeting.

Everyone-- Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, and Olette-- was quiet. Their eyes staring at me in a weird sense.

"Um, Roxas? That was pretty descriptive, don't you think?" pointed out Kairi, eyeing me suspiciously. I froze, she was right.

"Someone's got a crush." Sora teased in a sing-song voice. I would have punched him if he wasn't my brother.

"No, I don't. I don't even know the guy." I said, defending myself. I could never like someone I didn't know. I've only liked someone in that way once in my life, and I can't remember who they were because it was so long ago.

"Sure." Sora continued, the word slurred in disbelief. I glared at him. Riku, feeling it was time to stop his boyfriend's charade, ran his hand through Sora's hair to mess up the wild cinnamon spikes.

"That's enough," Riku scolded lovingly. Sora pouted as he tried to fix his hair. I smiled inwardly, seeing the love each had for the other. In a way, I was jealous. They had found each other, and now were inseparable. But my lack of love life was my own choice. I chose to refuse anyone's advances.

I was still clinging on to my first love. The one person who's face escapes my memory. I was only a child, but I knew that person was the one. My hand unconsciously rose to my chest, were I kept our promise hidden on a chain beneath my shirt.

A bell chimed through the school, warning the students that the day was to begin. Everyone but Kairi and I got up and started to shuffle out of the classroom. Hayner and Olette left first, the girl pushing the reluctant boy to class, followed by Sora and Riku, who held hands till the exited the classroom, a kiss good bye as they parted ways.

"Hey, Roxas?" called the auburn haired girl in a rather worried voice. I turned to her, my attention caught. "Have you seen Selphie?" She asked, her dark blue eyes dancing with concern.

Not many of us came to school early, but Selphie was one of the few who did. I knew she was here, after all, we had a conversation about the girl who I was currently conversing with. "I did, but she disappeared afterward. Maybe she went straight to homeroom?" I suggested, trying to cheer the girl up.

Kairi sighed in defeat. "Maybe." She said dejectedly. "She's just been acting so weird lately, I'm really starting to worry." She stated in a far off voice.

I almost laughed. If only she knew. "Just give her time."

She nodded. "You're the expert!" A smile.

_Axel POV_

Searching for 'Roxas' was much harder than I thought it would be. Whenever I'd ask, someone would point me in some random direction, most likely just trying to get rid of me. I must admit, I am rather intimidating. But this wasn't the time for that. Can't anyone tell me where a short blond haired blue eyed boy is?

I found my way into the 1st year hallway, after many fingers which led me astray. His I.D. said he was supposed to be in this spot, in classroom 1-C. So, now I just follow the signs.

I walked into the aforementioned classroom, and to my dismay, he's no where in sight. Perhaps he had already gone elsewhere? What crappy luck I have sometimes. After leaning in and running my eyes over the classroom, I sigh as I push away, and bump into something small. Around the same size of this 'Hikari, Roxas'.

Could someone up above love me this much? Could it be my blond angel with the attitude? Alas, this figure has brunet hair. Damn you, up above!

"Whoops, sorry shorty." I say casually as I am about to leave. If he isn't the one I'm looking for, then he isn't worth my time. My progression is stopped, with a hand firmly grasping the sleeve of my uniform. I turn to look at him, a bored look on my face, until I see such dazzling blue eyes. They were the same, yet different.

"You're him right?" asked a boyish voice. He had a curious smile upon his lips.

I gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm a him, I suppose." I said with a shrug.

He laughed in reply. "Yeah, you are." He let my sleeve go, and offered his hand out. "I'm Sora," he greeted, the radiant smile still plastered across his face. You could tell he was one of those optimistic people, who could light up the darkest of days. "You had the pleasure of bumping into my brother earlier," He clarified. That explained the resemblance.

I found my grin widening as I shook the offered hand. "Axel. Would you happen to know where he is?" I asked hopefully. Unlike the blond I had tumbled with earlier, Sora did not feel alarmed in being in my company. Then again, I wasn't trying to pick him up.

"Roxas has P.E. before lunch, so he meets us at our spot. You can come with me, if you'd like." Sora invited. How very kind, little social butterfly. I wouldn't be surprised if he was friends with most of the school's population.

"Alrighty." I responded. He gave an enthusiastic nod, and then started to walk, his head turned to me to make sure I was following. And I did.

As we walked down the crowded halls, Sora and I had a nice conversation about, well, anything and everything. He was quite the talker. I hadn't asked any questions about dear 'Roxas', because I wanted to know meet the blond officially before prying into his life.

As I had expected, a lot of people waved to him as he walked by. And then they gave me a strange look, which I had also expected. I was different, to say the least, and stood out beyond comprehension.

We walked outside, to where a few picnic tables sat, occupied by a group of people of all ages (well, ages that coincided high school). A few waved enthusiastically as we neared and Sora's pace sped up with excitement.

"Hi guys!" He greeted as he walked over to a silver haired male who was seated on top of one of the tables. Sora gave the muscular boy a tight hug, and the boy responded by kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose. Well, no one needed to tell me that the two were an item.

"Who's the new guy?" asked a boy who was on the chubby side, wearing a jersey that slightly contradicted his physic.

A cute petite blonde looked me over, as if she recognized me. She had a sketch book in her arms, a pencil in her hand which had only stopped to look at the new comer-- me. She smiled, in the same manner as Sora had only moments before. "He's Roxas' mystery man." She stated plainly, amusement in her tone.

"Most people call me Axel," I responded playfully.

"Nice to meet yah," chimed a sandy blond, who's arm was resting over a brunette girl with green eyes who sat on the bench connected to the table. She held her hand up and waved her hand in acknowledgement.

I was greeted similarly by the rest of the group. Each gave their own name (or someone gave it for them in 'Cloud's' case), and I quickly memorized each with ease. Not to brag, but I have remarkable memory. I never forget anything.

"Oh, Yuna!" called Tidus as he stood up, leaving his girlfriend alone.

"Hello, Tidus," said a soft feminine voice from a little ways off. A girl with brown hair that seemed to be cut short, but was not, trotted over to the said boy, two of her friends a little ways behind her. As she closed in, I noticed she had one blue eye and one green.

"Guess what!" he started enthusiastically, as if he was about to burst with excitement. The girl smiled, waiting for the news. "I got an A on the essay!" he announced, as if he had won the noble prize.

"That's great." She responded, clasping his hands in her own. She then jerked her hands back, as if his hands had burnt her. She then glanced over at Selphie, looking at the girl nervously.

Selphie looked on indifferently, which was strange for a girl who's boyfriend was just approached by a gorgeous girl who obviously had a crush on her boy. But hey, who am I to judge. Maybe she's that confident in their relationship. That, or she doesn't like him enough to care.

"C'mon, Yunie!" called a blonde girl with unique hair, her hands waved in the air wildly. A girl with short grayish hair stood next to the girl, a haughtiness presented in the way she stood. Yuna looked back to her friends, holding up a single digit to signal them to wait.

"Well, good job, Tidus." she said giving him a sweet smile, but holding back giving him a goodbye hug. She looked to Selphie again. "Nice to see you again, Selphie." She said, no contempt in her voice. Selphie nodded in acknowledgment. Yuna gave a small bow, then ran off with her friends.

_Roxas POV_

I enjoy having P.E. right before lunch, because that gave me time to get ready in a comforting pace. No rushing to get to the next class, the sweat still remaining from the work out due to lack of time to reorient oneself. Kairi, the one friend I shared class with, could not agree more.

We walked out towards our spot, Kairi rambling on about how none of the boys would treat her equally. I half listened, just to be polite. We neared our spot, and I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Selphie would gladly volunteer to be an ear for Kairi.

The sigh caught in my throat as I forgot to exhale fully for a moment. There, sitting amongst my friends and chatting animatedly, was the cocky red head I had the misfortune of meeting that morning.

"Hey, Roxas. Kairi!" greeted Hayner as he waved to us. All eyes turned to me, but all I could see were those mischievous emeralds. An amused fire danced in his vibrant eyes, making me forget for a moment that we were surrounded by people.

I marched forward, my step steadied with all my might, and walked right up to the imposter. I placed my hands on my hips and gave him the most snooty glare. "Why are you here?" I demanded, not even bothering to be polite. I don't like to show courtesy to people I didn't like.

He chuckled slightly, finding my display beyond amusing. "Conversing with people. I wasn't informed that such a thing was a crime," he parried, his voice dancing as playfully as his gaze had. His carefree tone only succeeded to incite my anger further.

"Go," I commanded, a finger thrust out behind me to show him where he should take his character to. He lifted an eyebrow at my arrogance, but I did not waver. I had territory to defend, and defend it I would.

"Alright," he said as he picked himself off the bench. "I suppose I'll just hang onto this." He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out some wallet, waving it in the air in front of me. I slightly gasped. It was my wallet.

"What? Give that back!" I said, snatching for the wallet. He quickly pulled the away, holding the bait too far for my immediate reach.

"I don't know, I've been needing a new wallet," He said, teasing me. I could feel the menacing heat scorching my body with anger. "Of course, I could always be wooed into giving it back," he said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully with my wallet, defiling it. "What do you say?" he asked ambiguously.

My eyes were glued to my wallet, watching its movement. "What do you mean?" I asked, following along out of curiosities sake. I could have just attacked him and gotten my wallet back, but I doubt that would have been very effected. I was rather small compared to that giant.

"A date. Just you," He indicated to me with my wallet, "And me," he pointed at himself with the same gesture. And I froze in my spot, my mouth open from astonishment.

And then the heat in my cheeks raised. I wasn't used to people chasing after me so relentlessly or boldly. As I tried to find an answer, my hand fell to my chest, the feeling of the ring, my promise, kicking me back into reality. "No." The word sounding as if some other had said it.

He pouted. "Are you sure?" He asked, unconvinced that anyone could deny him.

"Just give it back." And he complied.

Once I felt the wallet in my hand, I turned around and walked off. I was in a strange mood, and refused to allow my friends to be bothered by such an act. I felt dismembered, like I was in a dream. Or a memory.

_Riku's POV_

That was different, to say the least. I hadn't expected Roxas to react in such a strange way. I thought he would have punched Axel in his jaw, or something equally as violent. Sort of disappointing, to see him act so broken.

I could feel Sora's muscles tighten. He was worried, but knew he could not follow Roxas. No one could help Roxas when he was in such a detached mood, neither did he want to be helped.

"Ah," Sora said, breaking the silence which was left with the leaving of his twin. "Don't worry about Roxas, Axel. He has trouble warming up to strangers." Sora said, trying to convince himself as he justified Roxas' actions. I took one of Sora's hands in my own, squeezing it in hopes of comforting him. His shoulders loosened.

"No, I understand." Axel said, almost as if the scene hadn't bothered him.

"So," I started up, breaking into another less dour subject, "What made you come to Destiny Islands? And for your last year in high school too."

He gave me a grin. "Just something I needed to do." He replied, leaving questions floating about. The way he smiled was similar to Namine's all knowing gaze. If I wasn't used to it, I would have shivered.

"And that is?" Sora asked shamelessly. He was never one to be discreet.

"A secret," he replied with a wink.

And then the wheels were set in motion.

**A/N: **Yeah, the story is rather predictable. But I will add some plot twists so people will wonder what will happen. I hate it when you can tell the future. If anyone has any requests for pairings, I'll take them into consideration. There are only two couples in this story which are set in stone, and the two are rather obvious. Huggles and Smooches!


End file.
